


Getting There

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Ron, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: It had been a month since he had cheated.





	

It had been a month since he had cheated.

A month since he had returned the morning after a night out with his mates, his head pounding and heart heavy.

Draco had taken it with a calm acceptance - something that worried Ron greatly.

He hadn't meant for it to happen. He had gotten incredibly drunk; it had just been after the 5th year anniversary of the war so he’d let himself go over the top. A blonde girl had drunkenly flirted with him, dragged him up to her rented room in the Three Broomsticks and had her way with him.

He was grateful he hadn’t been conscious for most of it. Even when he had been, the girl’s body was a blur, bouncing on top of him and he could easily convince himself it was Draco above him instead of the whining female he wouldn't remember the name to.

He had expected some kind of outburst from Draco when he had told him but instead his husband just listened silently, as if in a daze.

The Slytherin had asked him to take the kids out to the park not long after he’d told him. Ron had taken a hangover potion and quickly obeyed. He was ready to do anything to help Draco forgive him.

Though he wasn't sure, he guessed Draco had broken down while they were gone. He would never ask but the red rimmed eyes gave him all the answers he needed.

After that he had done anything and everything he could to try and mend the relationship.

The cooking, the cleaning, and the taxes- _anything_ Draco wanted him to do he would do with a smile.

It had taken weeks for Draco to be comfortable with Ron touching him again and even now they hadn't properly had sex.

At least he allowed cuddling now. Ron had missed that almost as much as sex, if not more.

He even still remembered when he had been given permission.

~~~

_As they turned to each other in bed, ready to say their goodnights, Draco had whispered the consent Ron had been waiting for for weeks._

_“Hold me.” Two simple words. He felt his heart soar._

_They’d delicately arranged themselves in the spooning position; Draco’s back to Ron’s front and swiftly fell asleep._

_~~~_

They had done sexual acts, mainly Ron offering and Draco occasionally reciprocating, often just a quick hand job.

Ron wasn't going to rush him. He was grateful Draco could even look at him, let alone be willing to forgive him.

He’d tried to talk about it with Draco a few times, with various ranges of success. It was like the blonde shut off whenever the subject was brought up.

~~~

_“We need to talk about what happened.” Ron started._

_“I don't see much to say. You cheated and I’m trying to forgive you.”_

_Ron sighed; this wasn’t going to be easy._

_“It’s not good to bottle what you're feeling up, it’s gonna burst-”_

_“I can't-” Draco took a breath, stopping himself from snapping at Ron. In a tense, controlled voice, he forced out a calmer explanation._ _"I'm trying so hard not to say something I'll regret. If you keep pushing me, it's going to happen."_

_“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. But I’m even more incredibly sorry about what I did.”_

_“I know you are,” Draco huffed._

_“Please, talk to me, Dray. I know you're losing weight again, it’s healthier to just speak about what’s wrong.”_

_Draco’s body sagged, all the fight had lost him._

_“Well, you lose your appetite when you’re going through this kind of situation.” Draco said murmured truthfully._

_“How about I make you your favourite dinner tonight, eh?” Ron’s small smile spread to a grin as he saw Draco’s lips twitch upwards._

_“That would be nice.”_

_“Alright, I’ll go get started on it then,” he jumped up enthusiastically, excited to see Draco smile again._

_“Ron,” Draco spoke quietly. “I’m glad you handled it how you did. Telling me straight away. I don't know how I would’ve - what I would’ve done if you had kept it from me.”_

_Placing a tentative hand on the blonde’s shoulder, he tried to ignore the images of Draco walking out on him, taking the kids and never speaking to him again._

_“I know you wouldn't have forgiven me if I had. By telling you straight away, there was a chance you might…”_

_“And I will. Eventually. But I need time.” Sorrowful eyes met his and he nodded._

_“Take all the time you need, I’ll be there when you do.”_

_~~~_

One time, after gently bringing off Draco with his mouth, the blonde had asked him a question he had clearly been thinking about for a while.

~~~

_“Did it mean anything?”_

_Ron’s response was almost instant, there only being one answer that even crossed his mind._

_“Merlin, no! I don't even know her name. All I know was she was blonde because that meant I could trick myself into thinking it was you.”_

_Slender hands stroked his face, a small smile playing at the Slytherin’s lips._

_“So, was she any good?”_

_“Barely remember. Wasn’t awake for much of it. Even when I was, she didn't have a knut on you.”_

_The compliment caused a smirk to evolve on the smaller man’s face._

_“Good to hear. Though, I never doubted. I’m fantastic in bed.” Ron rolled his eyes, unable to keep the grin from his face._

_“You are,” Ron agreed, joy ringing clear in his voice._

_They shared a chaste kiss before snuggling up in their bed, sleeping better than they had in a while._

_~~~_

And so, it had been a month since he had cheated. He hadn't been completely forgiven yet but it was getting there. Trust had to be rebuilt, a difficult task with Draco, but he was allowed to go out drinking once in a while, even though he had a curfew of midnight.

Draco had even brought up the idea of having sex again, something Ron had greatly missed.

So, as he kissed his way up Draco’s spine, he focused on the positive memories the incident had given him.

Sure, there had been bad times; plates thrown, tears, shouting.

But those plates had been fixed, tears wiped away and voiced softened.

It wasn't completely over but it was getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
